A Rainy Afternoon Series
by simon22cat
Summary: Just a look at a few rainy days in Lothlorien.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Rainy Afternoon

Author: simon22cat

Rating: T

Characters: Orophin/OC's; a passing cameo by Haldir

Summary: Orophin's day off.

Genre: Things that make you go 'Awww'

Warnings: Kinda fluffy

Disclaimer: I don't own them (if I did I sure wouldn't want to work).

Feedback: Would be appreciated

* * *

A Rainy Afternoon

The incessant sound was what drew his attention to the rotted out log. Many years ago the tree, weakened by old age and time, had fallen during a particularly strong thunderstorm. It had been decided that since it did not block any of the paths through Lothlorien it would be fine to leave it where it had fallen. During the years many an Elfling had played upon the fallen mallorn tree, the smooth bark inviting to the smallest members of the Galadhrim. He always would see Elflings playing their version of 'High-King of the Hill' or whatever game appealed to their young spirits. The tree has many uses in the play of the Elflings; it could be a ledge, high on the mountainside of the Misty Mountains or a hill that could not be taken or any imaginary thing they could think of.

The sound of laughter always rang through this part of the woods, making it one of his favorite places to come to during his leave from the border. But at this moment there was not any laughter ringing through the woods, all of the young ones had been called home by their naneths. The darkening skies brought the mothers out to collect their Elflings, afraid of what the rain and mud might do to the state of cleanliness the small ones had started out with.

He chuckled, watching a mother chase her son through the glade, the unfamiliar sound forgotten as he watched the merry chase the Elfling led his mother on. The small Elf was determined to keep out of the reach of his mother and keep his freedom. There was just too much fun going on to be halted by the coming of the approaching storm.

"Telo si!" the mother called to her escaping child. Almost at the point of giving up and leaving the shrieking child to his own devices, she spotted the Warden resting at the foot of a giant mallorn.

"Suilad, Orophin. How are you this afternoon?"

"Fair enough, hiril nin . Are you having trouble with this one?" He pointed to the giggling Elfling hanging from a low branch of a small tree. "It would appear your son has been replaced with a small emlin." The silvery golden hair of the Elfling glinted in the setting sun, casting a halo around his head as he hung upside down, and making for a deceptive appearance of innocence.

She gave a most unladylike snort before she answered. "That son of mine is too full of energy and has a wild streak a mile long. I will be glad when his father returns from Mirkwood."

"May I help? Perhaps I can get him down from the tree and home before the rain come," he said as he glanced at the darkening sky. "It appears the storm is still a ways from Lorien."

"That would be most welcomed. A moment of peace would be wonderful." She smiled as she answered the brother of her husband.

"It seems that Haldir's son has much of his 'spirit'. Haldir was just as reluctant to come in from his play."

"Orophin! Spirit? That is what you call this?"

A loud screech came from the Elfling as he swung himself down from his perch on the tree. Orophin and his sister-in-law watched as the young one chased a brilliant blue butterfly across the glade, weaving in and out of the falling leaves.

"Rawion! Rawion! Come here and say hello to your uncle."

For once the small child listened to his naneth and stopped chasing after the butterfly. Trotting over to where his mother and uncle stood, he stopped halfway there, his attention caught by a fuzzy caterpillar inching its way across the glade.

"Rawion. I do not know what I am going to do with this one."

"Fear not. Leave him with me. If we do not make it back before the storm, I will take him to my talan for the night."

"Orophin, I do not mean to impose. Rawion can be a handful at times."

"Think nothing of it. We will have a fun..." Orophin trailed off when he noticed she was not listening to him. He glanced in the direction she was staring and saw his brother. Haldir had returned a day early from Mirkwood, and went searching for his family.

Haldir nodded his head towards Orophin and with a smirk and a raised eyebrow he called his wife to him.

She looked to where her child was lying in the grass following the caterpillar's every move with his eyes. She looked back to Orophin and graced him with a smile

"Well if you do not mind..." she said as she rushed off to greet her husband.

Orophin could hardly contain his laughter as he told her to go to Haldir. He knew the two would not surface from their talan for some while. It was always like this, Haldir gone from the Golden Woods for any amount of time would result in the hibernation of the couple. Usually after a day or two they would resurface and face the rest of the world.

"Do not worry. I will keep him with me until tomorrow night," he called out to their retreating forms.

Haldir raised his hand in answer as he guided his wife down the trail.

* * *

Orophin turned his attention back to his nephew. He watched as Rawion poked the fuzzy worm with the stem of a fallen mallorn leaf. He decided it was time to intercede on behalf of the beleaguered insect. Orophin snuck up behind Rawion and scooped him off of the ground. He tickled his nephew before he tossed him in the air. Squeals of delight rang throughout the glade as Orophin caught the small Elfling. 

"You should not be cruel to the defenseless creatures of Arda, nephew."

"Ah, but there is not anything else to do. All of the others had to go home. I am bored."

Orophin rolled his eyes as he set Rawion on his feet. "That means we will have to find something to do."

"Like what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a Warden like Ada and you and Uncle Rumil but I do not have a sword."

"We need to do something about that then."

"Really?"

Orophin searched the ground under the trees until he spotted what he was looking for. Motioning for Rawion to follow, they went to where fallen branches had been stacked for later removal. Pulling out two, Orophin stripped them of leaves and handed one to Rawion.

Holding the stick in front of him, Rawion gave his uncle a puzzled look before he realized what Orophin was up to. Rawion brought his 'sword' up and saluted his uncle.

"Defend yourself."

Orophin raised his 'sword' in defense and then the battle was on. He allowed Rawion to drive him across the glade, blocking each of the clumsy attempts of the young ellon. After reaching the fallen tree, they were interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. Orophin thought the time was at hand for them to return to the city. Grabbing Rawion's weapon he yanked it out of his hands and tossed the laughing Elfling over his shoulder.

"I think it is time to return before we get wet." Orophin told Rawion as he tickled his nephew.

"Do we have to Uncle Orophin? This is fun." asked Rawion as he was placed back on his feet.

A loud clap of thunder cut off any response Orophin would have made. The sound was followed by Rawion's whimper of fear as he moved closer to Orophin.

"Hush, now. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Before Rawion could respond a sound came from the hollowed out mallorn tree. Orophin pulled the Elfling behind him as he went to investigate the source of the sound. Motioning for the ellon to stay back, Orophin cautiously dropped to his hands and knees and peered into the dark opening of the log.

There it was again. That sound. Orophin tilted his head, the sound was a familiar one, but he was having trouble placing it. Eyes narrowing, he reached in with one arm. His fingers brushed against something soft and warm. The low growling warned of the snapping bite that quickly followed. He pulled his arm out and shook his injured fingers, a curse upon his lips before he remembered his company. Looking over his shoulder he motioned for Rawion to come to him.

"There is something trapped within. I know what it is but we need to get it out before the rain starts. Do you want to help?"

Of course Rawion wanted to help, finally a worthwhile mission of a Marchwarden-in-training.

"What do I need to do Uncle?"

"I need for you to go to the other end and stand there. Make sure it does not get past you. Can you do that?"

"Sure I can." Rawion replied as he sprinted around to the other end. Taking up a pose that mirrored his father, Rawion guarded the other end as if it was the entrance to the Lady's pool.

Shaking his head at the antics of the younger Galadhrim, Orophin crawled into the darkness. The fading sunlight did little to penetrate the gloom of the log. The light was enough to make out a shape in the darkness. He could see a tail and four legs and not much else. The low growling coming from the creature did not deter Orophin as he crawled forward. He tried to grab it but the animal turned and snapped at him once again. Orophin backed out of the log and sat on the ground, thinking of his next move. He looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall. Pushing his wet hair from his eyes, Orophin called out to the child to see if he was still there.

"Yes, Uncle. I have not moved."

Orophin could hear the voice of his older brother coming from the tiny body of Rawion. 'Ai, this one will be as arrogant as Haldir if he is not careful,' Orophin thought to himself. The rain had turned the ground under him into a wet muddy mess. Crawling through the mud to enter the log once more, Orophin shuddered to think of the mess that Rawion would be once they reached the talan. But first there was a rescue to perform. Pulling a piece of Lembas bread from a pouch on his belt, Orophin tried to entice the creature to come out of the log with food. It did not work. He would have to try another approach. This time he did not try to grab the creature, but instead made a lot of noise, hoping to scare the animal out of the other end. And it worked.

Rawion shifted from one foot to the other, impatient. He was getting wet and cold, he was ready to return to the city. He could hear his uncle as he tried to frighten whatever it was out of the log. And it worked. A low whimpering sound came from the mouth of the darkness. He could hear something crawling towards him. At this point Rawion was starting to get scared. He really did not like the thunder and the strange noise but he was not going to tell; Marchwardens were really not afraid of anything. Rawion was going to be one when he grew up and now was not the time to let a little thunder frighten him. Squaring his shoulders, the small Elfling stood tall, waiting to stop what came out of the log. He did not have to wait long.

Inch by inch the sound drew closer until there was a set of paws visible. A black nose soon followed. The creature tilted its head before it drew back on its haunches and leaped at the Elfling.

Rawion laughed as the creature knocked him to the ground, the pink tongue washing his face. Orophin crawled out into the open in time to see his young nephew and the butter cream colored puppy roll on the muddy ground. He pulled Rawion to his feet by the scruff of his tunic and tried to brush the mud from his clothing. Orophin only succeeded in making it worse.

"You little mud pig. You are going to need a bath when we get back."

"Aww, do I have to?" was the innocent question asked.

Orophin merely raised an eyebrow in response. Looking down at the wagging tail of the puppy, Orophin knew that they could not just leave him there.

"Yes you do."

Reaching down, Orophin scooped up the equally mud covered puppy. Grimacing as the pink tongue darted out and kissed his face, Orophin told the puppy he could come with them but only if he also had a bath. The puppy barked in agreement.

* * *

It was talked about in Caras Galadhon for a long time about the sight of the mud-covered trio as they made their way to Orophin's talan. Many an elleth swooned over the sight of Orophin carrying a puppy in one hand and holding the hand of the young Elfling with his other. The origins or owners of the little butter cream colored dog were never discovered. The thought was that he must have gotten lost when a band of travelers had passed close to the Golden Woods. The rescued puppy was welcomed into Haldir's home as one of the family and lived a long life, happy and content. 

THE END

A/N:

Telo si/ Come here!

Emlin / Yellowbird


	2. Puddle in the Talan

Puddle In The Talan

Author: simon22cat

Rating: T

Characters: Orophin/Rawion (OC), Lucky (ODC)

Summary: The continuing adventures of A Rainy Afternoon.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and no profit is made from this venture. Although if I could get Orophin (or one of his brothers) in my clutches, I would not turn them loose.

Genre: Things that make you go 'Awww'

* * *

Puddle in the Talan

The Elfling looked franticly over his shoulder, hoping not to see any adults. Satisfied that there were not any adults in sight, he bent back to his task. He was so going to be in trouble if he did not get the mess cleaned up before anyone saw it. His father had told him that the puppy was his responsibility, which included feeding and talan-breaking the butter cream colored animal.

Rawion was not having much luck getting the dog to understand that he had to answer the call of nature outside, not inside. Especially not in front of his father's weapons chest, the chest that had been carved by his own father. Flipping a lock of silvery gold hair out of his face, he scowled at the puppy. Hiding under the bed, the black nose of the puppy peeked out from under the covers.

"Dumb dog. When are you going to learn?" He asked.

"Emlin? What are you doing?"

Rawion felt his heart leap to his throat at the sound of the voice. He had not heard anyone enter the room. Turning, he was relieved to find his uncle standing in the doorway and not his father.

Orophin stood in the doorway and watched as his nephew had tried to clean the mess the puppy had made. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing the puddle in the talan. Again. Only this time the canine had decided to use Haldir's weapon chest for his tree trunk. His brother would be most displeased with this; their father had carved the chest specifically for Haldir.

"I cannot get Lucky to understand," he sighed, "that he needs to 'go' outside."

"Rawion, he is still young. It takes time to teach an animal. Time and patience."

"But ada said..."

"Your ada will not toss Lucky out on his ear," Orophin told the worried Elfling. "No matter what he said."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now let's get this mess cleaned up and take Lucky for a walk. Maybe we can work on teaching him where to relieve himself."

Orophin smiled as Rawion went to get the puppy's leash. He knew his brother would not be that upset over the accident. The other night Haldir and he had talked about the little puppy that had been rescued from the fallen mallorn. His brother told him that he was actually amused by Lucky's antics. 'That little puppy is a bundle of pure energy,' was what Haldir had told him.

Snapping the leash to Lucky's collar, Orophin held his hand out to Rawion. "Come let us go walk along the forest floor and see what kind of trouble we can get into," he told his nephew.

"We have to stay away from the Lady's garden though. She was not very happy when she found the holes Lucky dug in her rose garden." Rawion grinned as he let this little bit of information slip.

"Rose garden, huh?"

"Rose garden," Rawion nodded.

Orophin winced at the thought of the damage done. He imagined that Lady Galadriel was not very pleased at that; he knew how proud she was of her garden. But it could not have been as bad as when Lucky had sneaked into Lord Celeborn's library and chewed up several patrol reports before being caught.

"Alright. We will stay away from the garden and Lord Celeborn's library."

"Ohhh, I forgot about that."

The sound of Orophin's laughter could be heard up and down the walkways as the trio made their way to the forest floor.

The attention of one elleth had been caught as she watched Orophin and his nephew walked the dog. The silly puppy had the leash in his mouth as he tried to run off. She sighed, watching as the silvery hair of the warden blew across his face in the gentle morning breeze.

**

* * *

A/ N:**

Emlin / Yellowbird


	3. Beside the Forest Stream

Beside the Forest Stream

Characters: Orophin/Rawion (OMC)/Lucky (OCC)/OFC

Summary: Just a look at a few rainy days in Lothlorien.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and no profit is made from this venture. Although if I could get Orophin (or one of his brothers) in my clutches, I would not turn them loose.

Genre: Things that might make you go 'Awww'

* * *

Beside the Forest Stream

The Elleth sighed before setting aside her sewing. Pushing a piece of dark hair behind a delicately pointed ear, she lifted her face to the weak afternoon sun. Soon she would have to return to the city, for storm clouds were gathering in the distance, heralding the promise of the rain that was sure to come. Escaping from the hustle and bustle of the city had seemed like a good idea at the time. Taking her sewing basket with her and with no certain place in mind, she wandered through the forest until she found herself beside the forest stream. The calm and peace of the little glade she found was perfect for her intentions. Her plans to finish several projects started earlier had fallen to the wayside as she was having trouble concentrating on her task. Celoneth's thoughts kept drifting towards a certain Warden. A certain Warden with silvery hair. Orophin. Brother to Haldir, the Marchwarden.

A gentle smile graced her face as she thought of the handsome Elf. Of the three brothers, he was the one quick to smile and even quicker to lift his voice in song. While in the city he would almost always spend any of his free time during the day with his nephew, Rawion. Just the other day, while high upon one of the numerous walkways of the city, she had watched as Orophin and Rawion took the dog, Lucky, for a walk. Thinking of the little butter-creamed animal, a small frown marred the smooth planes of her face. At the best of times he was a pest and at the worst of times the little dog was a down right nuisance. Several times she had found Lucky in her workshop, digging through her baskets of scrap material. Finally she had had enough; Celoneth started to make toys out of the left over material. Now happy with his toys, it was rare that she caught Lucky with his head in a basket.

The first drops of rain brought Celoneth back to reality. Surprised that she had sat for so long thinking of the Marchwarden's brother, she quickly gathered up her sewing and made her way towards the city. Rushing down the path, she did not see the exposed tree root. A startled squeak escaped her lips as she fell. Celoneth would have been surprised had she known how close the object of her thoughts was. But as it was she was lying face down in the mud after falling so gracelessly...

* * *

Orophin had spent the day fishing. Well, he had actually spent most of his time trying to keep Rawion out of the water and untangling Lucky from the fishing line. When the silly puppy was not entangled in the fishing line, he kept trying to steal their lunch. Needless to say not many fish were caught. It was almost a relief when the first rain drops began to fall. Most of the time he was very patient with the son of his brother, but today his patience had grown thin. The very nature of the little whirlwind had finally worn him down. What really had sealed it for Orophin was when Lucky was able to make off with over half of their lunch before being stopped. It was moments like these that he did not envy his brother, Haldir, or his wife. Then again it was probably repayment for the hell that the three brothers had put their own parents through. While one was in trouble, more often then not it was Rumil ('He did it!'), the other two were off plotting some devious deed. It was a miracle that they had survived to reach adulthood, especially poor Rumil. As the youngest, Rumil was always easy to talk into almost anything. Like the time Haldir and he were able to convince Rumil that he should climb one of the largest trees in Lothlorien. It was very fortunate that their little brother only broke his arm in the fall. It was several days before the two instigators in a long line of escapades could even begin to think about leaving their rooms. It was a wonder that Rumil still even spoke with them considering what they had put him through as an Elfling.

Brought out of his thoughts of the past by the gentle rainfall, Orophin decided it was time to return to the city.

"Rawion, time to go."

The mud streaked Elfling looked up from his spot beside the stream. Dropping the stick he had been using to poke around in the mud with, Rawion scrambled up the bank. An equally mud covered Lucky bounded over to Orophin. With a shake that started with his ears and ended at his tail, Lucky sent mud flying. Not moving with the speed and grace of his race, Orophin was now equally covered in mud as his companions. The exasperated Warden merely rolled his eyes as his nephew laughed at his misfortune. Growling, Orophin took a step towards Rawion. With an ear-piercing shriek, the Elfling took off towards the city. After collecting the remains of their picnic basket and the fishing equipment, Orophin set off after his wayward nephew.

* * *

Rawion knew that his uncle would not harm him. It was just fun sometimes to push the limits of Uncle Oro's patience. Like today. Humming to his self and with Lucky at his side, Rawion skipped down the path. He made sure every puddle was not left undisturbed. Rawion looked up from his puddle skipping as Lucky left his side and rushed down the trail. There was something in the middle of the path. Rawion stopped and after realizing what it was he saw, the Elfling rushed up to the blue clad figure.

* * *

Celoneth did not think her day could get any worse. That was until she felt a warm, wet tongue trying to clean her face. Groaning, the elleth sat up and was not surprised to see Lucky and his young master, Rawion.

"Mistress Celoneth? Is that you?"

"Aye, Rawion, tis I." She answered.

"What are you doing on the ground? Are you looking for bugs? I like to look for bugs."

"No," she replied, pushing Lucky off of her, "I was not looking for bugs. I tripped over a tree root." She frowned as she ran a hand over her mud-covered face.

"That is a silly reason to be lying on the ground." The amused Elfling told her before sticking his tongue out to catch raindrops.

Celoneth only smiled as she stood up. Almost silent, a gasp of pain was heard as she tried to take a step.

"Oh, my."

"What is wrong?" Rawion asked, the concern clearly written on his face.

"I must have sprained my ankle," she replied. "I do not know if I can make it back to the city."

Wincing with each step, Celoneth limped over to one of the mallorn trees and sat down. Using the hem of her gown she wiped the mud from her face. Rawion sat Celoneth's sewing basket at her side and glanced at the sky. The rain showed no signs of letting up. Even under the canopy of the mallorn they were still getting soaked.

Chewing on his lip while thinking, Rawion decided on what to do. He was not big enough to help her back to the city. But then again he could not just leave her here. His ada had always taught him that damsels in distress most likely needed to be rescued. Ada! That is it! His ada would come help him.

Pleased with himself, Rawion smiled before speaking. "I will go get help, Mistress Celoneth. Adar will come help. Lucky, stay!"

Before Celoneth could reply, Rawion shot off down the trail towards the city.

* * *

Orophin was surprised that Rawion had made it as far down the path as he had. There was not any signs of his wayward nephew. He did not fear for Rawion's safety or that he might get lost, for the borders of Lothlorien were well protected and there was not anyone intent on harming the Elfling. The only thing he could possibly fear was the look that Rawion's naneth would be sure to give him should he return without her son.

Worried when he heard Lucky barking in the distance, Orophin picked up his pace, wondering what could be the cause of all the barking.

* * *

Celoneth was miserable. She was wet and muddy. To make matters worse, the ankle she twisted was starting to swell. Pulling the hem of her dirty gown almost to her knees, she stared at her ankle. Not only was it swelling, it was turning a startling shade of black. Sighing with disgust, the Elleth rested her elbows on her knees and looked to her companion.

"I guess it is just the two of us for now. At least it has stopped raining."

The dog only cocked his head in response. She smiled as his ears perked up. Maybe there was help coming? But no, she watched as the silly dog chased after a squirrel. Lucky treed the small forest animal and started to bark for all he was worth.

Laughing at the antics of the dog, Celoneth leaned against the tree and waited to be 'rescued'.

* * *

Spotting a shade of blue out of place in the forest, Orophin was surprised when he rounded the trunk of the tree. The shade of blue was attached to a very pretty Elleth with dark hair. The Elleth in question screamed in fright at his unexpected arrival. Orophin raised and eyebrow as she flipped her dirty skirt down over her legs. Dirty skirt? The seamstress was looking a little worse for wear. Not only was her gown filthy but there was a large streak of mud across her forehead. Her hair had long ago escaped from whatever confines held it in place and now hung down her back.

"Good afternoon Warden." She said as if not just moments before she had not been screaming in fright.

"Mistress Celoneth." Orophin replied, bowing his head. "My lady, may I ask what you are doing out here?"

"It is really very silly. I tripped over a tree root and seemed to have sprained my ankle. Rawion left Lucky with me while he went for help." Both looked to where the dog was chasing his tail after having gave up on the squirrel.

A smile graced Orophin's face before he spoke. "Not too bright that one."

"I wonder sometimes." She answered.

Orophin knelt down by her side and reached for her skirt. He looked up with a question in his eyes. After she nodded her approval, he pulled the skirt up over her ankles. Wincing at the sight of the ugly bruise, Orophin gently prodded at her ankle.

Hearing her hiss of pain, he looked up. "I do no think anything is broken. But we need to get you back to the city and have it looked at."

"There is not any way I can walk back..." she trailed off.

"Well I guess it is a good thing I came along when I did." He answered before standing. Ignoring her sound of protest, Orophin scooped her up from the ground and started towards Caras Galadhon.

* * *

Rawion raced towards the city as if the armies of Mordor were dogging his footsteps. In his excitement to be rescuing a 'damsel in distress', he forgot that his uncle was behind him. It had not occurred to him to go back and look for Uncle Orophin. Rounding a bend in the path, he could not believe his luck. Not only was his adar and naneth out for a stroll; they were in the company of the Lord and Lady. Forgetting all semblance of decorum, Rawion launched his self at his father.

"Adar! Come quick! There has been an accident!" The small Elfling cried at the top of his lungs.

Haldir dropped to his knees and caught his son before he could knock anyone over.

"My son, calm down and tell me what is wrong."

"Mistress Celoneth is hurt and she needs help!"

* * *

Orophin was trying hard to ignore the feelings that Celoneth's soft body was invoking. The Elleth was soft in all of the right places. He had always seen her about the city but never really made a point to talk with her. He thought maybe that might be something worth thinking about changing in the future. He had enjoyed their conversation while traveling back to the city. They had talked of many things. He told her that his rotation on the fences started tomorrow morning. He was surprised to learn that she was the one who had made all of the toys for Lucky. Thinking about Celoneth's soft curves and when he might get to know her better, Orophin almost dropped Celoneth when Rawion collided with them.

"Rawion," came from Haldir, "slow down."

"Look ada, I found them." Rawion told his father, not wanting to admit that they had been in the middle of the path. And kind of hard to miss.

"Mistress Celoneth, are you well?" Asked Celeborn.

"I will be fine my lord, sprained ankle and all."

Orophin shifted her slight weight in his arms, catching the attention of Haldir's wife.

"Orophin maybe you should take her to the Healer's hut."

"Lead the way."

Following behind his uncle, Rawion was rather pleased with himself. After all he was the one who had saved the day.

Orophin was thinking about the start of his fence duty tomorrow and when he might be back in the city. He might have to look for Celoneth when he returned. To see how she fared, of course.

Celoneth was wondering when the handsome Warden would next be in the city. To properly thank him, of course.

Haldir glanced at his wife and the look on her face frightened him. She had that look she only got when she started to think about something that troubled her.

"My love. What is it?"

"I think it is about time Orophin settled down, do you not?"

Haldir merely rolled his eyes as the group stepped through the doorway of the Healer's hut.

Celeborn could feel his wife's amusement. For some reason Galadriel was enjoying all of the conflicting emotions she was picking up from the small group. Celeborn had the feeling that Orophin would soon not stand a chance against the tidal wave that he was sure to come in the form of Haldir's wife and his own sometimes meddlesome wife.

Everyone turned to look at him when he laughed out loud.


	4. Brothers!

Title: Brothers!

Author: simon22cat

Rating: G

Characters: Brothers Three of Lorien / OC Elves / OCC (Original Canine Character)

Disclaimer: The events and characters represented in this story come from J .R. R. Tolkien and his brilliant mind. I am only borrowing them for a short while and will return them in the same condition I found them in. This is an entirely for fun and a non-profit endeavor on my part.

Summary: Poor Rumil, to have brothers such as these.

* * *

Brothers!

* * *

Rumil shifted ever so slightly on his perch high above the forest floor. The Warden, ever vigilant and watchful, was watching for any sign of Orc. His brothers had told him to be wary; for a large troop of Orcs were roaming the countryside. Dark and twisted, these foul creatures were the servants of Sauron. 

Many an hour had Rumil sat in his tree and yet not one sign of Orc had he seen. He was starting to get tired and hungry. To make matters worse, lightening streaked across the early evening sky, bringing a promise of rain. He was ready to return to his talan. But that was not an option; he was a Warden and Warden's did not complain about small things like hunger or the rain.

For all of his days, Rumil had wanted to be a Warden...to be like his ada. To be renowned for his feats of strength and valor on the battlefield.

But right now he had to survive the rain and the cold.

* * *

Two adolescent Elves rested under the boughs of one of the silvery barked mallorn trees. Both had their eyes trained toward the upper most canopy of the forest, watching a small Elfling. 

"When do you think he will give up?" Orophin asked his elder brother.

"I hope it is soon. I for one am ready to return home," Haldir replied, looking towards the darkening sky.

"As am I," Orophin replied, "but he is a stubborn Elfling."

Haldir made a sound that was most unbecoming to an Elf, regardless of their age, before answering. "Rumil has been up there for hours. If he does not come down soon I will personally knock him from his perch."

"I do not think adar or naneth would be very pleased if you did that. Not to mention how Rumil would feel." Orophin replied as he laughed.

Haldir took a swing at his brother but the younger Elf was to quick. Still laughing, Orophin scooted out of the reach of his brother.

"Come on Orc-for-brains; let us return home for the evening meal," Orophin said. "If he is still up there when we return, we will deal with it then."

Haldir started to answer when Orophin held up his hand.

"I meant without resorting to violence towards our little brother."

* * *

Rumil knew that his two brothers were there, watching. He knew when they left. He was glad they had left. Now he could show them that he could do this. Biting back a whimper as lightening streaked across the darkening sky, the Elfling shifted slightly on his perch, high above the forest floor. 

Rain began to fall as the wind increased.

* * *

Haldir looked over his bowl of stew at Orophin. The rain had been falling for a while and there still was no sign of their younger brother. Haldir was starting to worry. He had figured on Rumil giving up once the rain had started but that was not the case. The stubborn Elfling had not come in from the rain. He dreaded telling his naneth where her youngest was. The last time they had done something to Rumil, she had promised they would not like the consequences. The lightening and thunder were coming at increasingly rapid intervals. Haldir stood up from the table and decided it was time to own up to what they had done. 

"Naneth?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"It is about Rumil."

"Rumil? What about your brother?"

"Well...we...talked...himintoclimbingthebigmallornandheisstilloutthere." Haldir said as he rushed through his confession.

"Wait. Did you just say you talked your younger brother into climbing the large mallorn and that he is still out there?"

Haldir looked at his mother and quickly lowered his eyes. A tale-tell blush had slowly crept over his features. When he would not answer her, she turned towards Orophin.

"Is this true? Is your brother out in the storm?"

Orophin winced at the high pitched tone of his mother's voice had taken. He too lowered his head, unable to answer.

This was the only answer she needed. Turning, she took her cloak from its spot by the door and swept it over her shoulders. Facing the two Elflings, displeasure at the two clearly showed on her face.

"How could you do this? You are his older brothers!" She said as she pulled the hood over her hair.

"Naneth..."

"Silence! I will deal with you two when I return. You had better hope I find him unharmed." A loud clap of thunder punctuated her sentence.

Without another word she went out into the storm. Haldir and Orophin looked at each other, guilt and worry danced across both of their faces.

* * *

Rumil had enough. Orcs or no Orcs. The storm was getting worse with each passing moment. After a loud clap of thunder he had decided to climb down and spend the night with a friend. Rumil figured that as long as he was back in place before sunrise then his brothers would never know he had not spent the night in the mallorn. 

He was half down the tree when it happened.

Rumil had stopped to swipe his sodden hair from his eyes. The long wet strands were making it difficult to see where he was going. Dropping down to the next level, he teetered, arms flailing, trying to gain his balance on the wet branch.

He had just gotten his feet under him when a blinding bolt of lightening lighted the night sky. 'That was too close', he thought. The following thunder shook him from his precarious perch.

With a terrified shriek, the Elfling plummeted towards the forest floor.

* * *

"Ooo, then what happened?" Asked the Elfling at his feet. 

Rumil looked down to where Haldir's child sat. Rawion had grown these past months. He was at that awkward stage; not quite a Elfling but still not an adult. Rumil could clearly see his brother's features on the face of the Elfling at his feet. But there was also the gentle beauty that belonged to his mother. Rawion had the best of both of their features and would one day give the elleths something to sigh over.

Rumil smiled at his nephew before continuing.

"I broke my arm in that fall. The healer told me I was lucky that was all I broke."

"What happened to adar and Uncle Orophin?"

"Well, by the time our naneth was finished with them, they were glad when adar returned from the Fences. Still as it was, it was a very, very long time before they were allowed outside of their rooms."

Rawion laughed. The very thought of his adar in that much trouble was hilarious. Now it seemed that Lucky eating the his way through the Lady's rose garden did not seem so serious.

"What is so funny?"

Rawion looked up at the one who spoke. His father was standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Rawion tried rather hard not to laugh out loud again but he failed miserably.

Raising from his seat on the ground, Rawion answered. "Nothing ada. Uncle Rumil was telling me a story."

"Oh. What story would that be?"

"Just a story ada," he answered. "Look, there is naneth." With that the Elfling was gone to his mother.

He did not move as quickly as might have a few years ago. The short distance across the glade was almost too much for his companion, Lucky, and Rawion adjusted his stride so the dog could keep up. It had been long time since the butter-cream dog had been a pup.

The two Elves watched as Rawion and Lucky made their way to across the glade.

"His time draws near."

"I know. This is one heartache I will not be able to spare my child from."

They watched as Rawion reached his naneth. After greeting Rawion, the elleth reached down and scratched the elderly dog behind his ears.

"Haldir, even though we be long lived, death is inevitable. All things die. Lucky is reaching the end of his years."

"I know brother. I know."


End file.
